


You’ll Be My American Boy

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: “You want the cookies Steve?” Bucky asked.“Yes.”“You gonna work for ‘em?”“Yes.”





	You’ll Be My American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hundredth Cap.

“Happy birthday Stevie.” Bucky called. Steve whined.

“What’s that sweetheart?” Bucky asked, stepping into the living room. He pulled the bandana off of Steve’s mouth and off his head.

“T-Thank you.” Steve shuddered.

“For what?”

“The happy birthday.” Steve said. Bucky smiled and petted his head.

“I wanted to make it special. I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Why don’t you come see the cookies?” Bucky said. Steve didn’t respond.

“Hey, color?”

“Green, I swear. I-I just can’t stand up.” Steve said in a rush. Bucky chuckled, and pulled him up on his shaky legs, and held him steady until he nodded that he would be ok.

He lead Steve to the kitchen and let him lean on the counter. With his ass pressed to it, he could hear the vibrator going. He smiled at the thought and got down a glass, filling it with cold water while Steve looked over the star shaped, white iced, red, white, and blue sprinkled cookies.

“Here, drink up.” Bucky said, putting his hands on Steve’s hips and making soothing circles as drank, and tried not to moan, because the simple touch was amazing after the hour spent in front of the tv being forced not to come by the device on his cock.

Bucky had gotten into domination fast. After being held captive, he absolutely hated Steve trying to hold him down when they got together for the first time since the war. He had flipped him on his stomach and growled that he was going to fuck him so hard he would feel it for a week. And it had... really turned him on.

So he let Bucky use the computer, and research, and buy whatever he wanted to try. And they ended up with handcuffs, ropes, a ball gag, that didn’t work for Steve, so they switched to a bandana wrapped around his head. And even better things. Like the vibrator and cage he was wearing now.

God he wanted the ropes. He would be good. He would lay on his stomach and not even move. He would let Bucky crank the vibrator until he cried and then fuck him hard like he likes. And he wouldn’t be able to move. It would be so-

“Stevie, you with me?” Bucky asked gently. He was petting his hair, and Steve smiled.

“Just thinking. About... the ropes.” Steve said honestly. Bucky got a smug look on his face and gripped Steve’s hips hard.

“You want the cookies Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.”

“You gonna work for ‘em?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.”

“Follow me, and take your day clothes off. That’s all you take off. Then wait by the door.” Bucky ordered. Steve dipped his head, not sure if he was allowed to respond. He was about to do as he asked, when Bucky snapped his fingers.

“Give me a show Rogers.”

So he did. As Bucky tied the ropes to each part of the bed, Steve inched his shirt up. He hesitated, because he wasn’t sure if Bucky would want him to touch himself yet. But what’s the worst that could happen? A couple of whips? That actually didn’t sound too bad.

So as he dragged his shirt up, and Bucky sat to watch, he rubbed at his nipples. They had also found out pretty early on they were sensitive to no end. He bit his lip but still grunted, and Buckys sharp intake of breath left him breathless as well.

Finally ditching the shirt, he started to slowly slide down his pants. He tried to give Bucky a good look at his ass in the pink lace, but Bucky huffed, and he turned back around. The cock cage was bulging out in his front, and Bucky took a deep breath before swallowing, and speaking.

“Gorgeous.”

Steve blushed deeper red than he was already and pushed the pants off, almost falling. Bucky was up in a flash and holding his shoulders as he untangled his feet.

“Color sweetheart?”

“So green. Can I- um-” Steve hesitated.

“What do you want? It’s your birthday baby, just say it.” Bucky crooned, tilting Steve’s chin up even though they were about the same height.

“I-I want to be on my stomach, um, edged. And then use-” Steve had to look away and catch his breath. Just the thought made him so hard he was dizzy, and the constant vibration didn’t help.

“And then?” 

“Used. By you. Until you- come. And, can I just kiss you? Right now? I-”

Bucky silences his blabbering with his tongue, but quickly let Steve take the lead. He wasn’t as touched starved as Bucky, but today specifically, he had been. They’d had breakfast, bumping knees. They’d watched a movie, with him just tracing lines along Steve’s shoulder.

Then he fingered him, put in the vibrator, strapped on the cage, and hadn’t touched his for more then a few moments since. Steve needed affection, craved it, so did Bucky, in a different way. So when they broke apart and Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass through the lace panties, eliciting a sweet sound, they were both breathless.

“Lay on your back.” Bucky said. Steve obeyed, crawling up and laying out, spreading his appendages out.

“Not yet. Relax. You need me to turn off the vibrator before I take this cage off? Or are you going to be a good pet and not come until I say?” Bucky asked. Steve swallowed and took shallow breaths.

“Maybe- maybe turn it down for a minute. Then I’ll be ok.”

Bucky decided not to snap that a good boy just doesn’t come. They let that vibrator go as high as it needs to go and hold back. But it was Steve’s birthday. This was his fantasy time. So, he pulled out the remote and turned it down, before reaching down and unlocking the cage. Steve shuddered and turned on his back.

“Ready sir.” He said surely.

Bucky moaned at the title and started to tie Steve in. First his hands, then his feet, until he was spread just beautifully. He curved his hand down Steve’s ass and let him breathe for a moment before turning up the vibrator.

Immediately he was struggling. His hand desperately balling into fists and pulling at the ropes. His toes were curling, and Bucky smiled as those moans he loved started to spill from Steve’s mouth.

“Please- please- please-”

Bucky cut the vibrator off completely. Steve whined and slumped to the bed. Bucky chuckled and petted his head, and he curled towards him thankfully. When Bucky saw his tired smile he cut it back on.

Again the strong vibrations came, and within fifteen seconds Steve was begging again. He must have been really strung out. He couldn’t last. Bucky smiled and turned it off once more.

“You want to give me come twice Stevie? Or once under my cock?” Bucky asked. Steve thought about it.

“I’ll give you two sir. I promise. I’ll be good.” Steve breathed.

Bucky lost his breath, but kept his cool too. He roughly moved down the bed and shoved a hand under his sweaty body, before laying out to see Steve’s face. He cut the vibrator to max.

“I’m gonna feel you spill, and I’m gonna see that pretty red face. And you’re going to tell me who’s better, that vibrator or my cock. Come on, who?” Bucky asked, somehow maneuvering to get his other hand to Steve’s head, and drag him up by his hair.

Steve had tears starting to run down his face, but his beautiful moans confirmed he was ok. He began whining as he got close, trying to find the words.

“Y-You, your- always you- better-“ Steve cried, seizing and shaking as he came in the panties. Bucky could feel his cock twitching as he moaned loudly, and he moaned too, gently massaging him under his body.

“So good for me. Such a good boy. You ready for more?” Bucky asked.

“Y-Yes.” Steve slurred.

“You with me? Color?”

“Green.” Steve said desperately. He couldn’t wait for more, even as the vibrator buzzed on, and made him oversensitive.

Bucky stood and unwrapped the condom he had placed on the nightstand, and slicked his cock. He rolled it on, put more lube over it, and crawled up the bed to Steve’s back side. Steve was breathing hard, and Bucky rubbed a hand down his back.

“You want to be used, huh?” Bucky purred. Steve whined and nodded.

“Out loud.” Bucky snapped. Steve gasped and swallowed hard.

“Y-Yes sir! Please sir.” He said quickly. Bucky leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Good boy.” Bucky praises, slipping out the vibrator around the panties. He didn’t bother turning it off before positioning himself and shoving into Steve hard.

Steve gasped and his fingers and toes curled. Bucky heard him start to sob from overstimulation as he slammed out and back in as fast as he wanted. He was warm and loose, and while tight was nice, loose meant he had been tortured, and that’s just how Bucky liked him. Under his control, and enjoying himself so much he was begging.

Speaking of begging, Steve was rocking with him, giving everything he could while still bound. His quiet pleas for more turned Bucky on even more. He knew what Steve wanted. So he gave, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. Steve moaned through tears and finally his pleas turned to garbled warnings.

“You feel so fucking good Steve. So good for me. Gonna make me come in you. Come on, come and squeeze me good. Be a good boy.” Bucky growled.

Steve seized a second time, shouting as he came. As his hole tightened, Bucky slammed in a few more times, finally going over the edge at Steve’s quiet cries of his name. As he got his breathing under control, he pulled out, and tossed the condom away in the bin.

He got up on shaky legs, and started to untie Steve. First his hands, then his feet. After each tie went, Steve received gentle kisses to his reddened skin. He smiled weakly and sniffled.

“You were so good. Such a good job. Perfect for me. Gorgeous.” Bucky praised, gently helping him onto his side and pressing kisses all over his bare skin. Steve whimpered and Bucky stopped.

“You ok?” He asked quickly.

“Perfect.” Steve said weakly. Bucky smiled and ran fingers through his hair.

“Bath, or soft blankets and tea?” Bucky asked.

“Blankets.” Steve said.

Bucky got up without another word, and came back with a cool cloth. He peeled the panties off of Steve, and started to clean him gently. He cleaned his own privates, and then went back to the bathroom for a second cloth, which he rubbed under Steve’s arms, around his neck, and on his sweaty forehead and palms.

After cleaning him as thoroughly as he could, he cleaned himself, as Steve’s eyes closed. When he came back, Steve didn’t have to open his eyes to know Bucky had taken him in his arms. He sighed at the touch. He recognized he was being carried to the living room and smiled.

The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in soft, fuzzy blankets and he was drifting off. When Bucky came back to him, he had on underwear. He placed tea and star shaped cookies on the coffee table and Steve tried to blink the sleep away to give him a big smile.

“You were amazing Buck. You’re always so good to me.” Steve praised, his voice rough and deep from shouting. Bucky relaxed under the praise and he felt his headspace leaving, letting him be out of the leading position once more.

“So great, perfect, gorgeous.” Steve said between kisses to various places on Buckys face. He finally chuckled and caught his lips.

“Shut up Rogers, you couldn’t even see me.” Bucky grinned.

“I don’t have to. You’re always gorgeous. I could imagine it.” Steve said sleepily, leaning in to kiss Bucky this time. When he pulled back, Bucky smiled and stroked his hair.

“Happy hundredth birthday Stevie.” He whispered. Steve hummed and snuggled down into Buckys side.

“Thanks for the cookies. I’ll have to eat them later.” Steve smiled, as he drifted off.


End file.
